Family Mystery
by Angels 'n Dreams
Summary: Angel is on a quest to solve a mystery so a family will be reunited. When someone from her past comes back in to the picture, her cool personality goes haywire. She keeps having these haunting visions that won't leave her alone. Will she find out the sou
1. Yumi's New Neighbor

A/N : I hope you enjoy my first ever Fanfic. Flames are welcome.

Disclaimer : I don't own code Lyoko (I do wish it was real though), I just own Angel and Geeniu. I also got some of the ideas for the future chapters from aK-Drama named Glass Slippers.

Yumi's new Neighbor

**Yumi's POV**

Today I have a new neighbor. From what my parents tell me, it's a girl my age. From where I am at the school (hint hint the courtyard) I just saw a moving van so I guess that confirms my parents were telling the truth. Don't get me wrong I trust my parents and all, it's just that its not everyday that a girl came all the way over here from somewhere else. So basically its an amazing thing.

"Hey Yumi!" I heard Urich say as I approached our usual spot.

Oh. My. God. He is so cute! I hope that he likes me, but I can never be sure. I liked him ever since I first came here, but, since he isn't a very emotional guy, its hard to tell if he likes me or not. Anyway…

"Hey guys did you hear? There's someone moving here from the states!"

They all looked… well, shocked. Like I said before, it's not everyday a girl moves in to France from the states, _and_ in the middle of the school year. Speaking of which, I see someone who I didn't see before watching us through the bars that gate the school, but I couldn't get a good glimpse of her through all the bars. She obviously saw me looking at her and hurried off. I guess that that's the girl my mom was talking about. Evidently, Odd saw her too.

"Hey, Yumi?Do you know that girl who's walking past Kadic and looking through gates? She looks like a dork doing that."

"You think she's weird?" I heard Ulrich say "Well, look at you , how many boys do you know that love to dress in purple, and … pink? Aren't those _girl's_ colors"

Before Odd could make one of his "brilliant" comebacks, the devil showed up.

"OH ULRICH DEAR!"

"Yes Sissi. Why did you grace us with your presence today?" he asked dripping with sarcasm.

"Well I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend? We could go on _tons_ of dates, and we could have a special place just for ourselves!"

"Let me think……how about… NO!"

Sissi got so embarrassed and angry that she ran to her room crying. Serves her right for messin' with Ulrich! Odd was on the ground cracking up, and the rest of us were just giggling.

At that moment, I remembered the promise I made to my mom; to greet our new neighbors. I apologized to the guys and took off running.

A few minutes later I arrived at her house. I rang the doorbell and the girl I just saw opened it. This time I got a better view of her. She had long raven hair that went down to her waist. She had light skin, and dark almond eyes. She was wearing a dark green butterfly t-shirt and a bright green Capri's. I also noticed she wore three lockets, and a green rosary.

"Yes?"

"Oh, um. Hi I'm Yumi, I live next door. What's your name? How do you like it here so far?"

" Angelique, but everyone calls me Angel for short. I like it here so far, I just saw the school I going to go to starting a week from today."

Then we just started talking like old friends, and before I knew it I had to go. SoI said my good - byes.

**Angel's POV**

WOW. So this is what France is like. I was sitting in a taxi all the way to my aunts house. When we arrived I unloaded all the boxes into my room. Being the procrastinator that I am, I decided to unpack tomorrow. So I shoved my shoes on and went to see my new school.

When I got there it was gated off. So, like, the curious person I am, I went to look. I was shocked how many students were there. But, there was a fight going on, so obviously that pulled my attention the most. The fight was between a boy dressed in green and a girl dressed in pink. I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping but….. My curiosity got the better of me and I tried to listen. I caught the words boyfriend and a very loud no. Then I saw the girl in pink run. I also realized two people were staring at me. Someone with blond spiked hair and dressed in purple; the other was dressed in black and had short black hair.

I ran home as fast as I could. A few minutes after I got home the door bell rang, I opened it and found the girl in black. We talked for five minutes, but it seemed like a long time, then she said she had to go home. WOW she was nice. I found out that her name is Yumi. Now I won't be as scared next week for my first day of school. You may be wondering why I go to school next week when school already started, well it's because the semesters almost over, so I get to start in the new semester. Well, I hope everyone's as nice as her, because heck, I'm so terrified that I won't make a single friend at my new school, Kadic, I think it's called.

Then remembered that I saw a hill, that looked great for climbing, I'm an excellent climber, I took tons of lessons before_ it_ happened four years ago. I decided to ask my aunt about that hill in the morning, for now I think I'll get some rest before I collapse of exhaustion, tiredness, and lack of sleep because of the time difference between Hawaii, and France.

A/N: This was probably a very crappy chapter. Anyways...this is my first fanfic, but feel free to leave constructive criticism, flames, or reviews. Also I accept anonyms reviews, so you don't have to waste your time and find that the author doesn't accept anonyms reviews. (at least I think I do if I did everything right. Like I said before I'm new to this.) I did that a lot before since I didn't have an account. Now that I do, I can review to all the story's I read. Oh ya, I probably reviewed to your story's as Angel of Worlds, or Angel of Dreams(Not that you'd care or anything...)! Please review, thank you, Xie Xie Ni (thank you in Chinese)!


	2. XANA

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko. I just own Angel and her aunt.

****

XANA

A black gas started to creep up to the lunch food. Then it found it's target, a bottle of milk. A fool of a kid finally picked it up. A special person who just so happened to have a love for purple.

* * *

"Finally, Lunch, my best subject of the day!" said the hyper active boy after a very long morning at Kadic Jr. High. 

"Odd, it's not even a subject!" a boy in a blue turtle neck exclaimed before he broke out in a fit of giggles.

After saying this he received a bunch of giggles from his friends. Yumi couldn't wait to tell all her friends about her encounter with Angel.

"Hey you guys, you know that girl that was at the gate yesterday? Well I found her name was Angel and she's coming to our school next week!"

"Wow that's so cool! I can't wait to meet her. So, Where does she live?" said, from guess who... Odd.

Two hours later, the gang was at the arcade playing a tournament of games. So far Ulrich was tied with Yumi for the winning point, and the electronics "master" was losing badly by lets say, by 7 points.

"So when do we decide who wins?" asked Jeremie who was anxious to getback to his computer and figure out a materialization program for his darling Aelita.

"Well, probablyafter we watch the winning game between Yumi and Ulrich." Odd said as they were walking to an air hockey table.

"Do you think that they'll actually finish _today?_" Jeremie joked.

"Well I hope so, we have dinner to attend."

Finally, a half hour later, Ulrich won the game point and they were on their way home. A little through their walk to school, Yumi had to go, and Odd told them he had some business to attend to. Odd was on his way to…you guessed it! Angel's house.

When he reached her house, he suddenly felt weak, tired, and cold chills all at once. He didn't know what happened to him. At first he thought it was the cafeteria food, but, he ate all of the food before and this had never _ever_ happened to him, or anyone. As he started to crunch up in a ball, only one thing crossed his mind. XANA.

* * *

With Angel… 

"Aunt! I'm finally done with my room, you can come in now!" she said as she looked at her work of art that took her all day to put together.

Here's what her room looked like. She had light blue and light purple Chinese lanterns hung randomly on her ceiling. Her walls were painted alternating colors, light blue, dark blue, light blue, dark blue, et cetera. There was a bookshelf that was painted blue with underwater critters painted all over it. Her floor was blue carpeting, and her bed was normal, except for the fact that her pillow and sheets were personalized. Her pillow was blue with 2 purple clouds in the middle that said "Dream Big," and her sheets has a sunset theme; it had dolphins, angel's, and a small island. There also was a dresser painted light purple, and the handles are painted dark purlple.

"WOW." was all that could be heard from her aunt when she entered her nieces room for the first time that day, for Angel wouldn't let anyone in until she finished. She thought it be nice, but this was BEAUTIFUL!

"Aunt, do you think I can take a walk after all the work I did? I really need to stretch my legs."

"Sure. Sure, hon. Just be back before dinner."

Angel kicked on her shoes, and opened the door. She was shocked at what she saw. A boy, not much older then herself, dressed in purple is crunched up in pain.

Angel was so shocked that she called her aunt to see. They finally decided to take him to the bed lying in the corner of the living room near the TV. He was burning up so they took his temperature and found he had a fever of over 104 degrees! After finding that out, Angel kept her cool amazingly well. For her it was a piece of cake after all the events that occurred in her life thus far. Her aunt on the other hand, wasn't taking it as well.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, what do we do! What do we do!"

"Calm down Aunt. You won't be able to think clearly, if all you do is spaz. Get a warm, damp cloth and bring it to me."

After that task was done Angel put it on his forehead to hopefully lower his fever. Meanwhile, her aunt resorted to biting her fingernails. Even though Angel looked like she kept her cool, deep down she wondered if he was actually going to make it. She was extremely worried for the strangers life. She put the rosary she wore under his pillow, hoping it would help just the faintest bit.

"XANA. XANA. XANA." the mysterious boy moaned.

"Who's XANA?" she wondered to herself.

* * *

At Kadic… 

'It's almost dinner time, and Odd's still not back. It's not like him to miss one of his favorite times during the day.' Ulrich thought to himself. 'Maybe I should call him up to see if he's okay.'

"_ring ring ring. _I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep. _Beep._"

Ulrich hung up wondering where the heck Odd was. Then he looked in his dorm, the cafeteria, and in the field. Then a stroke of brilliance hit him. He called Yumi and Jeremie to help him find Odd. So he told them to split up to search for Odd. Yumi would look around outside of school, Jeremie would check the factory, and he would check the school grounds. _Again. _After about a half hour, Jeremie and Ulrich decided to go back to the cafeteria and start eating dinner, since Jim would do a head count to make sure everyone is there. Meanwhile Yumi kept looking since she already ate dinner.

* * *

With Yumi… 

Where could he be? Yumi kept thinking. She kept debating whether or not to ask Angel to help her, that way they could cover more ground. Finally after 10 minutes of debating she finally decided to ask her for help.

5 minutes later she arrived at Angel's doorstep and rang the bell. Thankfully they were home, and Angel's aunt opened the door.

"Hi, is Angel there?"

"Yes. One minute please. I'll be right back."

A few minutes later Angel came to the door.

"Hey Yumi, What's Up?"

"Angel do you think you can help me find a friend? He was missing and my friends and I looked all over for him."

"Sure. So what does he look like?"

"Oh my gosh thanks for your help. He's dressed in all purple -"

"Does he have spikey blond hair and a purple splotch in the middle?" she asked, suddenly looking as if she hoped it wasn't so.

"Yah. How did you know?" I said in shock that she knew how he looked like.

" Because I found him in front of my house crunched up in pain. Now he has a fever of over 104. And he keeps mumbling words that sound like xana" She said with downcast eyes and a saddened expression.

"Are you serious? Can I see him?" Suddenly very worried that this was XANA's doing.

When I came in, I saw Odd his face looking like he was in a lot of pain. By instinct I dialed Jeremie's number, while trying to gain my composure back at the same time.

"Hello? Jeremie?"

"Yah. Any news on Odd?"

Instead of answering his question, I ignored it. "Can you run a scan on Lyoko for an activated tower?"

"Sure but why?"

"I think XANA just launched an attack on Odd, but I can't be sure."

There was a moment of silence between us as the full impact of those words sank in.

"Yumi? I'll call you back when I get the results. For now just stay with him, 'kay?"

"'kay." I said in a shaky voice then I hung up.

Suddenly Odd started to shake violently as if he's having a horrible nightmare. Angel still stood there as calm as ever but, her eyes held a hint of shock. I was shocked that she seemed so uncaring about my friend who had a possibility of dying!

"How can you be so uncaring? Can't you see he's probably going to die soon!" I hissed so I wouldn't wake Odd.

"Who says I'm acting uncaring? As far as I know, I could have left him out on my porch, but, instead I took him in. Look, I know you're upset about you friend, but taking it out on someone who is only trying to help, isn't going to solve anything." she said with confidence, a tinge of annoyance, and calm all combined.

"I'm going to start making dinner." she said right after she looked at the clock. It was 6:45. So far Odd's been shaking like this 3 whole minutes. Finally, Jeremie called back and confirmed my worries. XANA launched an attack.

"Hey Angel. I'm going to have to go now. Do you think you can watch him for a while?"

"Yah. Sure."

I hurried out the door and ran toward the factory.

* * *

"Hey, Aunt? Can you watch him for me? I'm going to take a shower. Oh yah. Foods on the table" 

"Sure." she said with worry. The boy looked paler then before.

* * *

At the factory… 

"Whoa, Whoa. Whoa. What happened to Odd?" Ulrich asked as Yumi was trying to explain what happened to Odd. She kept mumbling and mumbling. Finally she regained her composure and told us that Odd has a terrible fever and was most likely going to die. We were so shocked, Jeremie sent us strait to the scanners.

"Aelita the towers in the glaicer region. I'm sending Ulrich and Yumi."

"Where's Odd?"

"He's the one under attack," Jeremie answered grimly ",so if you don't mind, please pick up the pace."

" 5 roachters, 2 groups of wasps, and a megatank approaching you guys."

"Gotcha Jeremie. Okay, Yumi take the roachters, and 1 group of wasps, I'll take on the megatank and the other group of wasps. Aelita go and hide."

The battle begun. I waited for the megatank to hurry up and attack so I could use it's momentum to propel me thru the air and catch the tank by surprise. Finally, it attacked and I killed it. Execpt for the fact that I was attacked at least 3 times by the wasps. Next I was on to the wasps. Yumi seemed to have a lot of trouble since most of the monsters were attacking her. So far she managed to kill 2 wasps, and 3 roachters.

"Hey Yumi doing alright?"

"Never been better. Jeremie Life Points update."

"Ulrich 80. Yumi 30. Yumi please be careful" he pleaded

* * *

With Odd... 

I opened my eyes to see an lady sitting by my bed. Wait a minute, this isn't my dorm room. Shoot. Where am I?

"So you finally awoke. Your in my house, my niece found you out on our porch crunched up in a ball"

Oh. Right. Now I remember what happened. I got up and tried to stand, but my body collapsed from my weight. The lady helped me back on the bed, since obviously I couldn't walk anywhere. My body still felt weak, and drained of energy. I saw a girl about my age carrying a tray of food to my bed.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Definitely." with a huge grin on my face. I devoured the food in less then a minute. Then I saw her laughing at me, why was she laughing anyway? Oh well.

"Feel okay now?"

"Yah, much better."

"Do you know a girl named Yumi?"

"Yah. Why?"

"No reason."

I aimed for a wasp…and I missed. It used this opportunity to hit me in the torso. I aimed again this time I hit it right on the mark and it exploded. I kept going till I finally killed all the wasps. Now to help Yumi.

When I got there Yumi only had 2 more roachsters to go. So I decided to help Aelita get to the tower instead. She entered the tower she put her hand on the screen and typed her name.

* * *

Odd collapsed and stopped breathing.

* * *

Code

* * *

Paramedics start to come into the room.

* * *

Lyoko. 

RETERN TO THE PAST NOW!

A purifying white light effulged the world and the gang found themselves back at the arcade watching the sudden death round between Yumi and Ulrich.

A/N: Wow that was a long chapter. My arms are numb from typing. Thanks for reading you guys. As always, please review!


	3. First Day, First Time

A/N : Thank you to_femaleodd_and _top20fan13 _for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I own the people at the shelter, Angel and her Aunt.

Now on to the chapter!

First Day, First Time

'Well today's my first day here.' I thought, I was kind of dreading it since I wouldn't know _anybody_. But, as I very well know, everyone has to face their fears. I just have to face mine today.

Bring Bring Bring

"Aunt! Can you get that?" I called while scurrying around trying to find all my school stuff that I should have packed the night before. So far, I managed to find my bag, and books, but couldn't find my toolbox. Then I remembered I left it on my bookshelf.

Meanwhile, my aunt answered the door to reveal…Yumi!

"Hi Ma'am. I was wondering if I could walk with Angel to school today?" I heard her say

"Why, of course! I should be ready any minute." Just then I heard a loud thunk. Then I realized I slipped all the way down the stairs. I finally got up, after I finished my little laugh at myself for being such a klutz.

"Oh! Hi Yumi!" I said after I realized she was staring at me like I was a fool.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup! C'mon. Bye Aunt see you after school."

As soon as I walked out of the door, we started chatting and joking like old friends. Old friends that haven't seen each other in ages. Old friends that. . . well you get the point. And by the time we got to school, we had to lean on each other for support.

"Hey Yumi! What's up?" Said a familiar boy with chocolate brown hair.

"Oh nothing. Hey you guys. I want you to meet my new friend Angel! Angel the one in glasses is Jeremie, the one in green is Ulrich, and the one in purple is Odd. In name and personality."

"Hi! Yumi c'mon you have to show me the principals office. Otherwise you'll all be late for class. The first bell is going to ring just about… now."

Bring Bring Bring

"Fine. We'll see you boys in class."

At the principals office. . .

"Thanks Yumi! See ya later!"

"Bye"

As I walked into Principal Delmas's office I began to worry if I ever would find her. She could be anywhere by now. Then I was awoken from my thoughts as I entered the principals office.

"Well Angelique, everything seems in order, is there any reason that you wanted to attend Kadic Jr. High?"

"Please sir, it's Angel, and I wanted to come for rather, personal reasons." I said with such nervousness that the principal dismissed the question.

"Well, here's your schedule. And my daughter Sissi shall escort you to your classes."

"Thank you sir."

Then I walked out to find a girl dressed in pink with long black hair pulled back by a yellow headband.

"Hey. You must be Sissi. I'm Angel, nice to meet you." I said as I smiled warmly.

Sissi was so taken aback by how nice I greeted her, because usually she was treated like well. . . crap. Even when people met her for the first time, before they even talked to her. The only people who actually somewhat respected my were Herve and Nicolus, who probably were just scared of her. How do I know this? Well, remember in the beginning when me and Yumi were talking like old pals? Well that's when.

"Are you gonna just stand there all day or are you going to show me to my first class."

That woke her up, She must have just realized that I was already at the door with a HUGE grin on my face.

When we barged into my first class, just our luck, we're were already late for class.

"Sissi Delmas. I'm shocked at you. The principals daughter too. I'll have a little chat with your father about your behavior."

The whole class was already sniggering.

"Umm. Excuse me but, it was her dad that made my late. She was taking me to my first class."

Everyone seemed taken aback, probably because they just noticed my presence.

"Oh! Who might you be? Sissi you may take a seat." the teacher said while staring at my rosary.

"I'm Angel, the new student."

"Well then, take a seat by Sissi."

As I went to take a seat I felt all eyes on my. Snap. Just what I didn't like. Attention. I saw the three boys I met earlier. I gave them a small wave.

"Hey Sissi, who's the teacher?" I asked while sitting down.

"That's Mrs. Hertz. Chemistry."

"Well class, pop quiz - "

The class groaned.

"Angel you don't have to take since you didn't learn it with the rest of the class."

"Umm. No it's okay. I'll try it, I don't want any special treatment."

The class along with Mrs. Hertz looked shocked at this answer, but none the less gave me a quiz.

After I looked at the quiz I realized it wasn't in English. I mentally hit my brain. OF COURSE NONE OF THIS IS IN ENGLISH, THIS IS FRANCE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! None the less I could read this strange language. But I couldn't remember ever seeing this language in my life. Oh well, I thought, I don't have time to think about this now, as I began my test.

Finally class was over and everyone was dismissed. . . Or so they thought.

"Angel. I'd like to talk to you."

Finally after everybody left Mrs. Hertz finally spoke.

"I know why you're here. I'd like you to come to this classroom for a little discussion about her at 3:15. I'm going to bring you PE teacher. You may go now."

Finally it was lunch time. I told Sissi that I was going to eat with Yumi and my friends today, but to make it up to my, I'll eat with her tomorrow.

After I got my lunch I proceeded to _find_ where they sat, I finally found Yumi and her friends and went to the table.

"Hey, Can I sit with you guys?"

"Sure" said the boy with the glasses without even looking up from his computer. Computer Nerd.

"So, why did Mrs. Hertz ask you to stay after class?" I heard the boy in green ask. I think his name is Ulrich.

" 'cause I have to have some kind of conference with her and the gym teacher" I said casually.

Well. I guess that wasn't such a good thing since all of their faces displayed a look of pure shock. Finally, I spoke.

"I'm beginning to think this is a bad thing. . ."

"Of _course_ it is. Jim is the most strict teacher in the whole school. When he gets involved, your in _big_ trouble. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. How could I have, this is only my first day!" I said as I raised my arms up in defense.

What could I have done? All I did was take some tests today in Chemistry and my other classes. It's not like I was on crack or something!

Before I new it lunch was over. And my next class was. . . Oh great, gym!

We had to suit up and get ready for one of my all time best sports, vollyball. The other sport I'm good at is golf. Not good enough to turn pro mind you, but good enough to rock both courts.

Well to save you the trouble of listening to me rant for the next page about volleyball, I'll skip to after PE is over.

"Angel, hold up!" After all the students left he continued "Mrs. Hertz told you about the meeting after school right?"

"Yup. See ya at 3:15!"

At 3:15 . . .

Well my friends told me they'd stay till after the meeting for some moral support. Then I entered Mrs. Hertz classroom.

"Angel, I'm fairly certain that you know why you're here. Also this has nothing to do with academics. Your mother knows your looking for her and doesn't what you to know who she is yet, but will let you know when the time is right. You also might be wondering why I brought Jim here. Well, that's her husband. He proposed to her last year and got married in the spring. Your mother also is 3 months into pregnancy. Your brother also goes to Kadic. He's in 8th grade. If you got all of that you may go. Also don't tell anyone about this."

"Bye Mrs. Hertz, bye Jim."

On my way out I was in a state of shock. My brain was swarming with questions. Why did she marry Jim? My brother's in Kadic? Where are they now? What do they look like? The gang must of seen my troubled look and tried to pry out of me what happened, but I kept telling them I had some where to go. Finally I got away and referred to my map. I was looking for the homeless shelter for family's and kids. I was starting my volunteer hours there. I found after 5 minutes, since it was fairly close to school.

"Is there a Jenifer Bowan that works here." I asked as I was at the info desk.

"Ya that's me, are you Angel?" Said the plump lady with a caring smile and brunette hair, that seemed to smile all day.

"Yup."

"Well you can start by washing dishes. Oh ya, there's some fights that go on here, try to stop them."

After I finished that I noticed a small fight occurring. A big guy with blond hair, was picking on a little African-American girl. I ran over to stop the fight, by now there were kids crowding around watching this. As I was walking there I heard him calling her bad names and being quite rude.

"What's Up?"

"This nigger (a/n no offence to any African-American! It's just part of the story!) shouldn't even belong here! She's just a misfit! A social outcast! Nobody likes her." he sneered.

I took a glance at the little girl, she looked like she 6, or 7. She was already crying. She was now cowering behind me.

"Will you stop?"

"No! She got what was coming."

"Do you find it enjoyable to torment people younger then you? Or is this a way of managing your anger, if it is I suggest you find a better way of channeling it. If it would help, I'll spar you so you can take out your anger."

He was obviously surprised by either the offer, or someone actually standing up to him. Then while he was still gawking I walked away to finish the jobs I had here. At the end I ended up playing with the little girl. I found out her name was Adriana. I saw the bully crying on the other side of the room. I went up to see what was wrong.

"You Okay?"

"What do you think" he snapped back.

"Umm. No?" I guessed sarcastically "Wanna talk about it?"

"I have no friends, everybody's scared of me, and I have a Algebra test coming up that I don't even get!"

"I'll be your friend, and if you want friends, don't pick on people. As for the algebra test, I'll help you."

Half hour later . . .

"Thanks, you wanna spar tomorrow. And why are you so nice to people? Even if they do bad things."

"It's just in my nature, and what is your name?"

"Nathan, but you can call me Nat."

"Well, Nat I'll see you tomarrow, 'cause I have to go."

When I went home ate dinner. And went to finish my homework I'm now on Algebra. Suddenly, the world was spinning, I was disoriented, I couldn't even see in front of me,so many colors,then I fainted.

Okay, sorry for not updating, I was trying to find time with all my activities. As always update soon!


	4. My Favorite Brother

Disclaimer : I don't own code Lyoko but I do own Angel, her aunt, and Chris.

_Italics are flashbacks from now on (unless it's one word, then it's an emphasis)_

**My Favorite Brother**

"_Princess, I want you to have this gift. This is for you to remember mommy by when she's on her business trip." said a lady with black hair that cascaded in curls down her back. She was holding a necklace with a cross on it._

"_But I don't want you to go mommy! I want you to stay wit me!" I started to whine until she shushed me._

"_But honey, I have to go. So don't cry,"_

"_Okie dokie mommy."_

"_Good. Good night Princess."_

_Suddenly, as she went out the door and shut it, and the only sound you could hear was a gunshot and something falling to the ground with a thunk._

_I got out of bet and went to open the door to find. . . _

I woke up with start, I was sweating like a burnt chicken, my heart was pounding, like, a 100 miles a minute. I started to look for something that could comfort me. My choice of object was the rosary from my dream. I couldn't stop being scared, in my dream there was a murder, and I was there. I know dreams are just an illusion, but this dream, _this_ dream felt so real! Like it really happened. But, that wasn't the only reason I was scared, it was also because I had this dream ever since a year ago.

I don't know if it's normal for a person to keep having recurring dreams, but I know that this is definitely not normal. I keep waking up at that exact moment, I don't know what happens next, but I want to know what happens next believe it or not, it could be important ya know? Well I'm getting back to sleep, it's only 3 am.

After breakfast . . .

It was strange when I woke up I checked the mail, and one of them was addressed to me. I ripped open the letter and there was a note inside, along with a small dog tag.

Angel,

Yes, I know who you are, and your going to meet me at 3:15 at the park by the big oak tree.

Then I looked at the tag, it was golden, and it sparkled in the morning sun, I squinted to look at the name engraved into it, I recognized the name it was somebody I haven't seen in 7 years.

A few minutes before the end of school. . .

I kept glancing at the clock. I couldn't wait for school to end. I have to find him.

_BRING BRING _

Finally schools out, instead of meeting Yumi guys, I ran off in the direction of the park I didn't take a second glance of the school. I was to excited to see him! I know you think I'm out to see my boyfriend or something of that sort. But no, I'm sorry, you're the weakest link goodbye! My mom ran off with him 5 years ago. I know nice mom ya? Another words he's my brother. At least he was safe from the hell that broke loose after he left.

I found him sitting by an old oak tree just like he promised. He was sleeping. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder he looked a little startled. Oh ya did I forget to mention that his name is Chris.

"Wow, you've gotten prettier since the last time I saw you." he said while eying me up and down.

I looked him and rolled my eyes "You've changed too." I added, this was the first time I got a good look at him. He really changed, I'm not kidding. Before he was a small 8 year old that wasn't the cutest on the block, he was always getting in to fights because. . . well, he was misunderstood, his intentions were kind, but the way he did them was anything but. Also he was light for an African-American. Now he blended in with the tree, if it wasn't for his vibrant red muscle shirt I wouldn't have found him. He had dark brown eyes that seemed alert and always watching. He also had boy-cut hair. Did I forget to mention he was all-muscle giving him that "bully" look.

"What happened to you?" he asked with concern while grabbing my arm to have a better look at it. When I say it I mean the scar on my right arm from an extension cord.

"Not picking on anyone I hope?" I said while throwing his dog tag to him and trying to get off the subject.

"Of course not. I knew you'd come after I put my dog tag in there." he said while putting his dog tag on. Finally! He let go of my arm.

"Well, how's life been since mom ran away with you?"

"Okay as any mom would be after running away to a different country from her husband. So what's up back home and how's the 'Sickening 6' ?" I was surprised that he remembered my nickname for our younger brothers and sisters.

"Well Dad left us, so we went living with auntie Leah. Then I flew here because I heard you lived here." telling him what he needed to know, not all the tedious details.

"Well sorry to cut the meeting short, Auntie Ann doesn't want me late for dinner and I have to get to my volunteer job."

"Well bye, hopefully I'll see you around campus!" After that he gave her a bear hug.

"Yes, that's nice. But I like the luxury of breathing too." after that he let me go.

Little that she knew, someone was watching them. After watching this his heart broke into two and ran to his dorm with waterfalls of tears coming down his face.

Well I had to leave, I had a good feeling about the hill I saw a few days ago. So I went home to get a rope ladder. I scaled the tree and at the top I tied the ladder there to make sure it was stable. I hopped over the gap to the hill. It was beautiful. The grass was so green, but it was covered with weeds and there was a beautiful maple tree. Snap! I noticed blood cascading down my face. This has got to be the most worst time _ever_ to have a bleeding nose. Oh, well. This is my new thinking place I thought as I stared out at the sunset.

**Okay. That's an update. I was just curious as to who watched the K-Drama Glass Slippers. So please if you watched it say so in a review. And even if you didn't press the purple button that says GO! **


	5. Authors Note

Hello my favorite readers! I'm sad to say that I can't update chapters until I find out what happens in season two. I know what happens, but not details that I must have co-exist with my plot line. Sadly, I don't have cable but I found a different approach. Download it off the internet (stupid I know, but I try and make do with what I got!). Plus I don't have much free time anymore with the amount of homework that my teachers give me. I mean its just INSANE! Okay, anyway. In other words I won't be able to update for a really long time. But don't worry, I do have enough time to read and review to your stories!

Angels 'n Dreams


	6. Anger and Forgiveness

Disclaimer : I don't own anybody but, Chris, The Aunt, Nat, Adriana, and Angel.

_Italics :_ visions or emphasis

Please enjoy!

Chapter 5 : **Anger and Forgiveness**

"She did what? How could she do that to Odd!" said an angry Japanese girl.

"I know, how dense is she?" said the angry brunette.

(Angel's POV)

With Angel . . . 

"Hey Yumi! What's up?" said the cheery girl to the downcasts group. She surveyed the group for a minute. "Hey. Where's Odd?"

"Why should we tell you punk?" said an uberly (A/N : I heart this word!) angry Ulrich.

"Yah, like you should know." The raven head seemed equally as mad at her.

"Just beat it!"

I looked at Jeremie, maybe he could tell me. I caught his eye, but he just shook his head. I wonder what I could have done? I guess I should find Sissi, I'm probably more welcome there then I am here.

It wasn't that hard to find her, after all she was the only one with pink clothes on _all_ the time. Except for maybe Milly, but . . . I wonder though, why is it that everyone hates Sissi. She's not _that_ bad once you get to know her. She just wants attention. A lot of it. And friends, can't forget that. Or at least someone to talk to. I'll stop, I'm beginning to sound like a psychiatrist or a broken record.

"Angel, over here!" someone called interrupting my silent pondering. By the time I got to her the bell rang.

At Mrs. Hertz's Class . . .

Well, at least I know that Odd's okay, he looks really depressed though, I'd go up and ask Odd what's wrong except that Ulrich was glaring a gazillion daggers at me.

"Good Morning Class."

"Good Morning Mrs. Hertz."

"We have a new student today, please welcome Ms. Aelita Stones."

Strange. She looks so familiar. But where could I have seen her? As far as I know, I know no one that has pink hair or wears pink snow boots, and a pink pullover dress.

"Hello Aelita." Chorused the whole class.

"Please take a seat by . . . lets see. . . Ah yes. Please have a seat by Jeremie, the boy with the glasses and blue turtleneck."

I glanced at her for just a second. We caught each other's eye and suddenly we were both clutching our heads in agony.

_There was a small girl with pink hair woven with flowers and wearing a summer dress, looking down at me. _

_"Papa?" she said ",isn't see so bootiful?" _

_"It's _beautiful _dear, not bootiful, and _she _not see, and yes she is very adorable."_

_This new man had blond hair, a beard and moustache. and big, round glasses. I heard the baby giggling as the pink haired girl was tickling who I could only assume was me. I was reaching out and tried to touch her and I wrapped my hand around her finger. She was giggling. Suddenly a man with a laughing face picked me up and put me around his neck. And swung me around. I was still laughing and having the time of my life._

Jeremie seemed pleased that Aelita was with him but also very worried since she seemed to be in so much pain. I'm guessing that they knew each other from before. I probably tuned out to long because since Ulrich was behind me, and he was very, _very_ pisst off at me already, he threw a paper ball with a very _hard_ rock inside. How did he get the rock though? Oh well, what's done is done. Mrs. Hertz was passing out tests, oh gosh, I just know I failed, I mean, I don't even know the language.

"Jeremie, very good 100. Herve, good job, 100. Ulrich, you should get Jeremie to tutor you, 58. Angel, excellent, 100."

My eyes widened with shock. How could I get a 100? This has to be some sort of sick joke. Did I mention Herve was staring and gawking at me probably because I was the only girl to have got 100.

At Lunch . . .

I went to sit at Jeremie's usual table and thank gosh he was alone. After all, he's my only hope of finding out what the heck is going on here!

"Jeremie, why are all of you so mad at me?"

"Shouldn't you know, after all, you're the one who caused it" with the same cold anger as the others. I looked at him with confusion. But kept pressing on.

"Jeremie, what have I done? If this is all about me ditching you guys after school, I'm sorry."

"You really don't know do you?"

"Look into my eyes Jeremie, does it look like I know?"

At least he had enough courage to actually look at me. After that he started to talk.

"They're all mad at you because you have a boyfriend." He said quietly.

"WHAAAAT! I do not, I repeat, I do _not_, have a boyfriend. I never did in my life! Care to describe this boy? And may I ask _why_ is it of your guys concern as to who I go out with."

"He's black, he was wearing a red shirt, and he had dark brown eyes. It's our concern because Odd likes you."

"Okay, so Odd was stalking me, please tell him to stop, it's creepy." I looked back for a second and the gang was coming and they didn't look to happy. "the guy you saw was my brother. Jeremie, I've got to go now, bye" I said in a rushed, quiet voice and I quickly hurried off. No need to get knocked out by Ulrich, that is, if he can knock me out.

(Sissi's POV)

Angel came back with a dejected look on her face. I asked her what's wrong, but she just plastered this happy look on her face and acted as if nothing bad happen. I can't be sure but I think Herve and Nicholas caught on as well, even if Nicholas is a _little_ dense. I can't help but think their scheming something. She's one of my best friends, one of my only friends as a matter a fact. I'm blessed to have a friend like her, who sees me for who I am inside, instead of who I pretend to be. I may think I'm blessed but I think she feels as if it's the other way around.

Angel's POV

After School . . .

Oh gosh. What are those two bone heads doing to Jeremie? I'm guessing he's not having a fun time since Nicholas is pinning him to the wall and Herve is in a yelling fit. He looked terrified and kept glancing at his laptop that had slid into a tree, probably broken. I think I should go help. I ran as fast as I could to help Jeremie. I skidded to a stop. I got there just in time to stop the punch Nicholas was going to give him. I'm guessing it caught him by surprised since he looked so shocked.

"Hey Nicholas, what're you doing to Jeremie? Has he done something wrong?"

"Uh. Angel. Hi?" he said awkwardly.

"Shall I repeat the question? What're you doing to Jeremie?"

"Umm. We're just getting revenge for you and teaching him a lesson!" Herve said

"Yah, you looked so sad after you talked to him! We're trying to make you feel better." Nicolas put in.

"Thank you, but I insist it wasn't his fault for my sadness, I provoked it. It's my fault for feeling so sad. Also, violence doesn't solve anything. Now if you please, put Jeremie down, he looks as pale as a ghost." I said slightly laughing.

Oh great, just great! The last thing I need is for Ulrich to cause trouble, I just know he wants to fight! And who the heck is Asian boy with them? I swear he's checking out Yumi, I don't think she knows though.

"Hey Angel, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Ulrich said while cracking his knuckles.

"ULRICH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! William or Yumi or Odd stop him!" I heard Jeremie cry in the back ground. But did that stop Ulrich? No siry. He got out of the hold his three friends had on him. His punch connected right in my eye. I flew back like 3 feet.

"Ulrich, care to stop this madness? I don't want to hurt you." I said pleading with him. I know he wants to hurt me but I don't want to hurt him.

"Yah, like you totally can hurt me." he sneered, and as if to prove my point, I punched him in the arm. Hard. He was grabbing his arm in pain and staggering. I reached in my bag.

"Put this on. It'll ease the pain and swelling." Did I mention that I made up a lot of my own medicine that worked better than prescribed ones? That's probably why I'm the Nurse Yolande's assistant. Good thing about this is, if she has to many patients, I can skip class without going to a detention. I turned to look at Odd, poor guy, he's just in shock that Ulrich got beat by a girl other than Yumi who Ulrich couldn't bear to hurt since he's head over heels in love with her! ",just for the record, I don't have a boyfriend." I started to leave.

"Thanks." I heard Ulrich call out after me. I also heard Odd running after me.

"Angel, hey Angel! Wait up!" I stopped.

"If you don't have a boyfriend, then who was he?"

"Who?" I played dumb. Just for the evil little fun of it.

"The boy in the park."

"Oh! You mean Chris?" I feigned shock "He's my brother. Were you stalking me?"

"N-no! But you don't look anything alike!"

"I guess you could say . . . I'm adopted. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go."

Unfortunately he didn't excuse me and kept stalking me all the way to the shelter.

"Odd if you're going to stalk me, do it more discreetly." I looked back, he must have been shocked to see me walking into a homeless shelter. "Odd, don't get any assumptions, first impressions are always deceiving. Please go home, you don't belong here. I doubt you'll last even an hour here." After that he took off, probably telling the others I live in a shelter, even if it's not true.

"I'm back Jen. Should I start cleaning the dishes?" I said as I walked in.

"Ah, yes, but first stop that fight." I'm guessing fighting must be normal here since Jen didn't even seem to worried about it, just another chore for her and since she's a lazy butt, she gave it to me. I glanced over at the fight. It was between two boys. Oh gosh! What has Nat got into now! I can't tell if he's sparring or if he's actually in a _fight_. Well, I better check it out.

I walked up to the now gathering crowd and pushed through it. I could hear the yelling, but the only word I could make out is a very angry 'shut up' coming from Nat. I soon found Adriana in the crowd looking scared and crying. I guess she must hate fighting a lot. So I took her out of the crowd.

"Adriana, what are they fighting about?" I said while wiping away tears from her eyes.

"Their fighting over you." she said in a really tiny voice.

"Ummm, come again?"

"Their fighting over you." she said in the same innocent tiny voice.

"I don't get it. Can you please explain."

"Nat likes you and Thomas was teasing him about it and I think that Thomas like you too."

"Okay," I said skeptically ", so this Thomas guy that I don't even know and Nat who I just met both like me and I only started coming here a _month_ ago (A/N : she came a lot, I just was to lazy to write every single time she visited the shelter!)? Are you sure? How the heck did you find this out! And why the heck do they like me?"

"That's basically it, yes, I'm pretty sure, I listened to the fight to find this out. They probably like you because your so nice to them and since they don't have much friends, they treasure the once they have and in this case, they fall in love. You're really popular here yah know? Everyone likes you, even the ones that I thought had hearts of coal. I think Thomas just adores you from afar, you should here how he talks about you and how he bugs Nat just to tell him everything you guys talked about." she said rolling on the floor laughing. I was cracking up too I'll admit.

I think that I'll keep this to myself. I'll just let this fight play out and start on the dishes. This fight should end as soon as I finished the dishes and started to play with Adriana. Just as I predicted, the fight ended. They both looked very bust up and war torn. I started laughing, not at them mind you, but at a memory I had of something like this. Either way they both looked at me in disgust.

Your probably wondering what memory I'm thinking of. I'll tell you. Before Chris left me and the sextuplets, some kids were picking on me and Chris got in a fight with them and won but they all walked away looking just like Thomas and Nat. I really should get a life and stop reminiscing on the past! Well I better see how Nat's doing.

"Hey what's up?" I said while taking a seat next to him. He was bruised all over. It looked really disgusting. But oh, so funny. "Here put this on it'll ease the swelling and pain, give some to Thomas too and what in heavens name was that fight about?" even though I knew, playing stupid seemed the best way to go.

"Oh. You saw that didn't you." he turned away, he couldn't face me I guess, it's understandable of course. It takes tons of courage to tell someone you love them. Except for that one time when I was really, _really_ hyper and started to hug everyone telling them I love them. Oh boy, that was a really horrible day. _Anyway._

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. . . I guess I'm not sparring you today!" Instead of laughing, he just noticed my growing bruise on my right eye that was getting so swollen that it was hard to see.

"What happened to your eye! Who did this to you?" I smiled, well at least it shows he cares about me when he really should be thinking about himself.

"Nothing I just got hit with a baseball, it's okay, really, I've been through worse. I have to go I'm going to be late for dinner (it's nearly 8)." I just left him in shock, but it's better than telling him my whole life story.

Odd's POV

At School . . .

"Hey you guys! I think we really should stop harassing Angel, she didn't do anything wrong, the guy I saw was her brother."

"What do you mean? the boy you saw was _African-American,_ Angel's Asian!" said Ulrich and Yumi together. Meanwhile Jeremie sat calmly and watched it all play out.

"That boy was really--"

"--Angel's brother. She was adopted." Jeremie interrupted.

"How did you --? "

"How did I know? She told me she had a brother during lunch and since they don't look the same, I deducted that she must have been adopted." Jeremie said as if it was so obvious.

"I think we should go over an apologize to her all together after dinner."

"Great idea Yumi!" I said.

"I'll meet you guys in front of her house at 7:30"

After Dinner in Front of Angel's House . . .

"Hey you guy's I can't believe you actually made it on time! C'mon lets go!" Yumi said as we were walking to the door.

We rang the bell and instead of Angel answering the door as we hoped, her aunt did.

"You must be Angelique's friends! I'm sorry but she's not home right now. You can wait for her if you like."

"Okay since she's not here lets go!" Ulrich said but Yumi stopped him from leaving by grabbing his collar.

"We'd love to stay if you wouldn't mind." Yumi said happily while glaring at Ulrich.

"Not at all, please come in and make yourself at home."

We waited for along time, about a half an hour before we heard Angel coming through the door.

"I'm home Aunty Ann!" she turned to go into the living room and saw us. If she was shocked, she didn't show it. "Umm. Hey?"

"ANGEL! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I was so worried about you!" She flinched when her aunt said that, I've never seen her _actually_ flinch before.

"I'm sorry aunt, it was my fault. I should have called you." her voice just ever so slightly shaking.

"I'm sorry dear did I scare you? After what you been through I have no right to yell at you. I'm sorry . . ."

What the heck? What was she talking about? I looked at the other's and we all exchanged looks. They didn't understand either. Angel must have noticed too because she rushed her next sentence.

"It's okay, It's my fault, but shush aunt we have guests, you should be in bed. Go! Hurry!" she said with pleading eyes. Then she turned to us "is there some reason you guys are in my house?" while plopping down on a chair. I just noticed how big her bruise was getting, it was so swollen that her eye couldn't open.

"Yah, we all wanted to say we're sorry. We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." I said with downcast eyes. All the others just nodded in agreement.

"It's okay, we all make mistakes. You guys should head back before Jim finds you. I need to finish my homework."

They all left and Ulrich gave her back the medicine, thanked her, and apologized for the brutal punch, but I stayed behind and caught her before she started on her homework.

"Angel, are you sure your okay? You seem to be letting us off too easy."

"Odd I'm fine, really, stop worrying about it." I wanted to believe her but she still looked like she was in pain with her swollen eye. I was pretty sure she couldn't see out of it. Did I mention she started to have a bleeding nose?

_Thunk_

I turned back and found Angel on the floor with her nose still bleeding. I ran and told her aunt and she came running down. I really hope she's okay. But at least she's our friend again.

A/N : Wow. That was a long chapter. Almost eleven pages. Sorry it took so long, I hope it makes up for the time between this chapter and the one before this. I finally gave up trying to watch the second season of Code : Lyoko since I don't have cable tear , but I have managed to watch six of the new episodes! Hurray for me! But I really want to watch 'em all. If you guys know any way to, please tell me! I'll love you forever puppy dog eyes ! Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers so far. You guys are the best! Please review!


	7. Lyoko

A/N and Disclaimer : Hey it's Angels 'n Dreams here again! I own Angel, Nat, Chris and anyone who isn't a Code : Lyoko character.

Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 6 : **Lyoko**

"Do you guys think we should tell Angel about Lyoko?" said Jeremie.

"Wouldn't it be dangerous if anyone other than us knew? It could put her life in grave danger. She could even get killed!" Yumi said.

"How do we know we can even trust her?" Ulrich said.

"Just like how we can trust each other. She's trustworthy Ulrich, give her a break will ya?" said a purple clad boy.

"Wait a minute. If we tell Angel, shouldn't we tell William too?" Yumi said, being the fairest of them all (A/N : no pun intended).

"I don't know about that, Angel showed some good mental strength when holding back to actually hurt Ulrich that bad." Odd said grinning looking at Ulrich's arm that was still bruised, but not too swollen, and he could move it without _too _much excruciating pain.

"Oh yeah, she totally held back while hitting me, that's why I have this huge bruise on my arm. " Ulrich put in sarcastically.

"Odd has somewhat of a point there. I think we can trust her. William, I don't know about. We barely even know him, after all, he got kicked out of his old school." Jeremie said.

"Yeah, for pasting up _love _letters on the wall!" said a slightly angered Yumi.

"Even if we tell both of them, it's going to be a huge burden on them. What if they can't handle it? What if they don't believe us and tell the police and show them the factory like Taelia did?" Ulrich said.

"Angel still doesn't seem like the person to do that. I don't know if this means anything at all, but she can't be all bad, after all she works at a shelter." Odd said, then suddenly regretting it.

"She does? The one a few blocks down from my house? I heard that some of them are in gangs! We need to get her to stop going, she could be in big trouble! I heard there's some kids that got in trouble with the _police_!" Said a very agitated Yumi.

"You probably have a point there, she said I wouldn't last for an hour there." Odd said.

"You guys back to the topic! Aelita, what do you think? Can we trust her?" Jeremie said.

"Yes Jeremie, we can trust her. If she was the girl from my vision, I don't think she's on XANA's side." Aelita said while smiling.

"Then it's settled, we'll tell Angel about Lyoko."

"Yup!'' They all chimed in happily except for Yumi who still said that William should be admitted into the group. They then all went out to find her.

* * *

(Angels POV)

In the car on the way to the hospital . . .

"But _Aunty_ why do _I_ have to go to the hospital?" I whined.

"You've been having bleeding noses nearly every day _and_ you fainted a few times too. That is not what I call normal!" she said sternly. I knew it was the end of the conversation since she said it in such a firm voice. It was futile to argue, if I did, I would only waste my energy, but I did anyway.

"But I don't wanna go!"

"You're going and that's _that_" she said sternly.

When we got to the office we waited for about fifteen minutes until someone could see us. When we got there Aunty Ann told Dr. Mitchell of my 'condition'. He asked me if I had any allergies and if I had any family health problems. I could only answer with only one statement for the last question, 'I don't know, I was adopted.' and that was the end of that. We ran some test and at the end he took Aunty to the side and she starting crying and spazzing, and basically threw herself on me, hugging me, and saying everything would be alright. Since Aunty obviously wouldn't - or couldn't - tell me what's wrong, I turned to Dr. Mitchell.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I said while trying to calm Aunty down by telling her to wait outside for me. She didn't oblige.

"I'm sorry. You have a very acute stage of leukemia."

"Isn't there some cure, _anything_?" Aunty moaned.

"I wish there was, but there isn't. If we actually knew her kin we could've tested them to see if they have the same bone marrow as Angel does. With treatment, you could last from 3 years to the rest of your life, without it, you could only last two months tops."

"I understand, could you check to see if there is anyone willing to donate bone marrow with the same one as me, please?" I said with tears slowly creeping down my face, but, I had to be strong.

"We will do this but with all the other leukemia patients we serve it might be a few days or a few weeks. And I can't guarantee anything. We can give you some pills to help stop the bleeding nose's frequency and we can't do anything for your fainting ."

"Thank you Dr. Mitchell. We should be going now aunt." after I changed, and got the pills, we went strait home. Aunt crying the whole way. I was surprised we didn't crash or anything since she was in clear hysteria. We got home. Safe. Finally.

"Aunt, I'm going for a walk in the park and I won't be back till dinner, okay?"

"Yes honey. Be back for dinner okay? Bring back dinner too. Here's a $20 bill." obviously she was completely out of it and couldn't make dinner. Probably going to be in hysterics all week. Or month. Who really knows? I went to a store and bought a box with a thousand pieces of perfectly square (about 1½ inches in diameter) and colored origami paper. Then I bought a box big enough to fit 1000 cranes. Did you know according to the legend, if one can make a 1000 paper cranes, the god's will heal you and grant you any wish (A/N : I know, a lot like Sadako and the 1000 paper cranes, but too bad!)? Next, I climbed up the ladder and went up on top of my 'thinking mountain'. My mountain can't think mind you. I just use it to think! It's really quiet and serene there. I started to work on my cranes. I got through 10 when I heard Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita yelling my name. I packed up, climbed down, secured the ladder again, and then went to see what was up.

* * *

(Odd's POV)

In the Park . . .

"Angel! Angel where are you! We want to tell you something!" We all yelled. After 15 minutes, we were desperate, we went to ask . . . Sissi. Since she's the only other person in school that Angel hangs with. We found out she was going to the doctors today but was probably back by now. I did _not_ want to go to the shelter and ask. If what Yumi said was true, it wasn't such a hot place to hang out. After about 25 minutes of yelling (I swear, most of the school knew we were looking for her after this!) we spotted her coming toward us with a box in hand.

"We . . . Have . . . To . . . Show . . . You . . . Something." I panted because one, my voice hurt, and two, running around yelling is tiring work!

"So I've heard through the grapevine." she said with a smirk.

"Come, follow us. What's in the box?" I heard Yumi say. And we headed out to the factory.

"I'm starting to make 1000 paper cranes." Angel replied.

"I remember starting that. It took _forever_!" Yumi answered back.

"Really? Did you finish?"

"Amazingly, yes!"

That was basically the conversation all the way to the factory. We lead her toward the elevator and then Jeremie began his 'this is a secret, you can't tell anybody' speech.

"Angel, what we show you, you can't tell anyone about. Promise?" and held out his pinky. I swear, what a nerd he can be sometimes!

"Promise." she said and locked pinky's with his.

We finally got down to the factory Jeremie began his briefing on Lyoko.

"Lyoko is a virtual world that is parallel to Earth. Aelita is the soul inhabitant of Lyoko. She's an AI, or artificial intelligence, XANA is a super virus that can possess and take control of almost anything, except for us; he can only attack us indirectly. There are 5 regions; ice, desert, mountain, forest, and Carthage; the home of all information concerning Lyoko. We found some information pertaining to Franz Hopper who we think created Lyoko for some military training base, but their funds went down so they had to call off the project."

Einstein finally took his first breath in what seemed like minutes. Then I observed Angel who was looking at Jeremie intently, if she didn't believe us, then she didn't show it on her face. Then again she didn't show any emotion in her face except maybe a hint of curiosity.

"Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd, and Aelita, already have characters programmed on the supercomputer and I man it, I also programmed vehicles for them. Any questions."

"Yeah, I have one. Are you _loco _(crazy in Hawaiian . . . I think.)?"

"Yes. Any other questions for the crazed psychopath?" he said sarcastically.

"When can I program my character?" she said with a smile.

* * *

(Angel's POV)

I didn't exactly believe them, but I trusted them enough to just do as they say. So when I asked when I can program my character they were ecstatic. Jeremie helped me and we told the others that they would have to wait for me to go to Lyoko to be able to see my Lyokian form. We called it a day after that Odd, stopped me yet again, to probably ask another question.

"Hey, Angel, what did you go to the doctors for?" I was caught off guard, I couldn't tell him, how the heck did he find out? He'd only be worried, he probably wouldn't get a good night's sleep for a while, thus his grades dropping even lower. He must of noticed my face, because he made another comment.

"It's not like you're going to die right?" Oh how wrong he was, I made a laughed anyway, just so he would get off my case.

"C'mon lets catch up with the others!" I laughed. Suddenly I started clutching my head in pain and I was staggering. Unfortunately, I was really close to the edge of the lake . . . And I fell in.

_Bang! Went a gun._

_I screamed my five year old scream. I grabbed my rosary and put it around my neck and walked shakily to the door my hand shaking while trying to use the doorknob to open the door. The doorknob was looming over my head. I opened it to find the same lady that gave me the necklace, on the floor, on her back, eye's glazed over, and . . . blood pouring out of her head into a puddle on the floor. I started to cry a waterfall, my tears started to mix with the blood._

_"Mommy? " I said in a tiny voice. I was shaking so much I couldn't stand anymore. _

_"MOMMY!" I screamed and then I heard creaking coming up the stairs . . ._

I woke up. I was drenched in water.

* * *

(Ulrich's POV)

Back at the bridge . . .

_Splash!_ We all turned to look where it came from. What we saw shocked us. I guess I should tell you, huh? It was Angel falling into the lake.

"Do you guy's think she's just going for a swim?" I said hopefully. Yumi looked at me like I was crazy.

"Do you think she jumped in for the heck of it?" Why the heck is she answering a question with a question at a time like this?

"Good point. Odd, what happened to Angel . . ." What we saw next we couldn't believe. Odd was jumping into the lake. From that I think we all just realized, she didn't jump in for the fun of it, something happened to her. Obviously Odd figured it out fast enough to think and try to play hero. We then saw Odd walking out of the lake, carrying Angel bridal style.

"It's happened again . . ." I heard him say in a distant, small voice and looked down at her with sympathy. "We need to get her back home." and with out another word he started half walking, half running to her house. He made it as far as the park before he stumbled and fell, he must have used most of his energy just to get Angel out of the water. Poor guy.

Suddenly a guy appeared out of nowhere. He was - as Geeniu (A/N : you'll find out in the chapter after the next one) called it - a _haole (_A/N : No offence to anybody who is one, it's just part of the story. In case some of you don't know a haole is a light skinned, blond person. We say this sometimes in Hawaii. Pronounced how-lee). He looked strong too, there was a small girl that was black, she had her hair in braids, and she was hiding behind the blond boy. There clothes were all dirty and tattered.

"What's wrong with Angel, Nat?" she said while looking up at the _haole_ boy. With the obvious name of Nat.

"I don't know Adriana, but let's ask these people." he looked at us as if expecting an answer. Odd finally regained consciousness. Angel's still out of it.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Odd demanded when he saw the boy. I noticed the girl was scared and grabbed tighter to the boy's leg. He whispered something to her and she let go of his leg and ran over to Angel. Odd stopped her.

"I said what are you doing here, are you deaf or something?" Odd said repeating himself. I looked at Aelita and Jeremie, they were just watching in horror and kneeling over Angel. I decided to keep quiet.

"What did you do to Angel! Let go of Adriana!" I took another look at the girl, Odd was gripping her pretty tight, her arm looked like it was going to fall off and she was crying. I ran over and pried her arm away from Odd and led her to Angel. They looked like they were going to start fighting soon. Odd had a fist clenched, and Nat, I think he's called, has both hands clenched in a fist. Soon, they were all over each other fighting. After about 10 minutes, Angel regained consciousness.

* * *

(Angel's POV)

My vision's still in swirls. I slowly got up and heard yelling. I saw four heads over me. When my vision was better and I could see again. I found it was Yumi, Jeremie, Aelita, and Adriana.

"Hey, you guys." I said.

"Angel, your back!" Adriana cried and started to hug me. After I pried her off me I stood and saw Ulrich and asked him what the fight was about.

"It's between Odd and . . . Uh . . . - -" Adriana interrupted him. It's between "Purple boy and Nat. There fighting because of you. Again."

"Another fight because of me? This is getting old." I muttered under my breath so only Adriana could hear. She giggled. "Yeah, you keep gigling, wait till it happens to you!Ulrich, get Yumi. You guy's grab Odd, and I'll grab Nat." I said. OW! My head still hurts. Nat was about to kick Odd, but before he could, I grabbed his leg. He was shocked. Ulrich and Yumi both held Odd back.

"Stop." I said tiredly. "You need to learn that violence doesn't solve anything. You too Odd." I let go of his leg and to my surprise he threw a punch at Odd, but I was faster. I grabbed his fist, kicked him in the stomach, and twisted his arm back. Thankfully Odd was calmed down . . . or so I thought and he threw a punch, and since Nat was in front of me I didn't see it, but I heard it connect. Tired of this, I released Nat and kicked Odd in the gut which sent him to the ground. Then my whole world went black.

I woke up. I was in my bed with Odd, and Adriana there. I was surprised not to see Nat though.

"Nat's not here. He didn't want to cause anymore trouble to you. Oh yeah, Nat carried you all the way home." Odd sent a total death glare at her.

"Thanks you guys, but you should go. I don't want to get you guys into trouble . . . and Adriana, remind me to thank Nat when I'm feeling better. Odd, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Take Adriana back to the shelter, just to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." I glanced at Adriana, she looked like she was going to protest, "No complaining either."

They heeded my request and left. But before that Adriana nodded and Odd took a second glance back at me. Since I only have a few months to live I decided to start a present for each of them. I started to draw two rough sketches. One with Nat, Adriana, and I; the park as our background. The other with Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Kiwi, Aelita, Jeremie, and I; the lake with a sunset as our background. I was going to give one to each of them. Colored, and framed too. Their going to love it.

* * *

A/N : Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I love you all! I get so hyper and excited every time I see on my email! I start screaming till my someone tells me to shut up. Which tends to happen 10 seconds after I start. You guys make me sooooooo happy. Please review, Mahalo and Aloha!

PS. Does anybody want to be my beta, I think I need one.

Angels 'n Dreams


	8. Twister

A/N : Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are the greatest!

Disclaimer : I don't own Code : Lyoko, only Nat, Adriana, Chris, Angel, and Aunt Ann.

Chapter 7 : **Twister**

"C'mon Angel! We're going to show you something!" Yumi yelled seeing as I was walking to slow for her.

"Coming!" When I caught up, we were at a place called the Hermitage. It was covered in foliage and it looked worn down. We entered it. It was as if no one's been here for decades, dust piled up everywhere about an inch thick. There was a piano too. My head started to throb again.

_A man with a moustache and big round glasses started to play a fast, upbeat version of 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star' _

We kept walking around the house and this feeling inside me kept growing. It was as if I seen this place before. But, that's not possible, especially since I never been to France before. Maybe it just looks like some house I knew back in Hawaii.

Suddenly the winds grew stronger and then Jeremie's laptop beeped. A XANA attack. We started to run to the factory and the wind's were still growing stronger. Soon, we saw a massive tornado with a symbol shaped like an eye. Yup, you guessed it. XANA created a hurricane.

"You guys go ahead, I have to make sure everyone's inside and safe at school!" without waiting for an answer, I ran to the school.

Unfortunately, on my way there, the tornado sucked me in. I felt as if my body was torn limb from limb, in excruciating pain and torture. Suddenly, my vision blanked out.

* * *

Aelita's POV

"Ummm . . . guy's? I thought I was the only inhabitant of Lyoko." I looked around me. I was surrounded by millions of people. There were tons of people I knew. Jim, Mrs. Hertz, Tamiya, Millie, even . . . Ugh . . . Sissi. BLEACH! Oh, god. If they remember this, we'll be in _huge_ trouble! Although, all of them look dazed and confused. Yumi and Ulrich looked just as shocked.

"Hey! What's that flying in the sky?" Yumi shouted.

I looked up it looks like a blob with wings on it.

"It's probably one of XANA's new minions, lets kill it!" Ulrich replied.

"You guy's, maybe I should inform you that Angel somehow got to Lyoko _without_ the scanners, look for something with wings, that's her." Jeremie put in.

"Then Jeremie, I think we've found her."

Soon, she dove down to meet us.

* * *

Angel's POV

"Hey guys! I'm guessing this is Lyoko?"

"Yup. We're in the desert region." Aelita answered.

I had on a white, long sleeve shirt that went up to my elbows then flowed out with iridescent material, also I was wearing a loose skirt that went down to my ankles and had a slit up to my mid thigh, I had a bow slung over my shoulder and arrows that had an eerie white glow to it. And to top it all off, I had iridescent angel wings. From what Jeremie said, I can use them as a shield until it breaks after 20 HP, and I could turn invisible, but it wipes out half of the life points I have. Oh, did I mention I turn visible again when I get shot? Guess I didn't.

"Yumi, can you whack Odd on the head for me?" I asked. Yumi whacked him on the head.

"Shall we deactivate the tower, and why the heck is everyone from school here?"

"No clue." Aelita answered.

Ulrich's POV

What the heck is Angel doing here anyway? And why are there so many people in Lyoko! I sure hope they don't remember this . . . That would be so bad if they did. Who knows what will happen. Oops. I probably should catch up to the gang. They're almost half way there. Finally! I caught up with them! CRAP! A SCIPIZOA HAS AELITA! I cut it up and it slowly inched away, and released Aelita.

After what seems like forever, we got to the tower (with a suspiciously little amount of monsters). Aelita entered and we were dematerialized back to earth.

* * *

Back on Earth . . .

We all fell out of the scanners breathing very heavily. I looked up and what I saw surprised me. Something bad happened. Something very, very bad. We were all in our Lyokian attire. This was not good. We could _not_ go to school like this. Mr. Delmas would probably send us to an asylum for wearing things like this to school. Not to mention carrying dangerous weapons that could lead to lots of deaths! The only person who would look semi-normal is Yumi and Aelita. Aelita didn't have weapons and Yumi's looked like a regular everyday fan.

"JEREMIE!_" _We all screamed. He appeared in the elevator before us.

"Wha - HOLY CRAP!"

"Yeah. So what are we gonna do? We can't just ditch school."

"Uhhh . . . We could A, look like freaks going to school; B, Ditch school; or C, create a new trend?" he said hopefully, a little too hopeful if you ask me, it's not like _he's_ the one going to school in a Lyoko outfit!

"Ooh Jeremie, soooooooooo much brilliant choices!" I said careful to lay on tons of sarcasm.

"We'd probably have to go to school in these. And just act like nothings wrong." Angel said, totally unfazed by the fact that we had our Lyokian attire with _dangerous_ weapons. Yumi could pass her's off as decoration and Angel could retract her wings and say she's practicing archery, I COULDN'T!

"I guess. . . " Yumi said reluctantly.

"Alright it's settled then!" she said happily.

"Uhh. . . Angel. . . that might not be the best idea. . ."

"Why?" she asked so innocently, I swear she is playing with our minds. . .

"Because doofus, if we went in there with weapons we'd be suspended!"

"Sooooooo?"

"Wadya mean _so_!"

"If we get suspended we'd have more time to work on the program to counteract what's happening." she said in the irksome tone that was as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." was all I could muster. I felt kinda stupid. She was now skipping to the elevator and back to school.

"Can't we leave our weapons in a supply closet and change our clothes?" Yumi asked.

"Well…..sorry to break it to you, your weapons can be left somewhere but your clothes are _kinda_ stuck on you, you can't take them off and there's a bubble around you that won't let anything touch you, people, clothes, etc."

"WHAT!" We screamed in unison.

**A/N: I hope you like the chapter! Oh, and sorry for not updating earlier my computer broke and well, I didn't get around to posting it till now. Please review!**


End file.
